


Ain't No Sunshine

by aw marvel no (getoffmysheets)



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Shamelessly self-indulgent, Tandy is a Tease, and full of spoilers, and that's Ty's Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmysheets/pseuds/aw%20marvel%20no
Summary: Headcanon: after getting inside each other's heads, Tandy and Ty never...quite leave.





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie: that fake-out opening in "Funhouse Mirrors" had me wondering if my headcanon was now canon...I was very sad to realize it was just Billy's sleazy friend Duane and his girlfriend. 
> 
> This may get bigger but for now I consider it finished.

 

Tyrone wasn’t sure how it could be possible that he was being haunted by a person who was not yet dead. Even the word ‘haunted’ didn’t really fit, but there was no more accurate term to describe the way she seemed to appear before him, seemingly out of nowhere.

 

Ever since that bath, he has been haunted by the living spirit of Tandy Bowen.

 

In the daytime, she appears to him, wraithlike, the shadows within him reaching out to her and curling around her body like fog around a lamp-post.

 

At night, he relives their time at the church, before the catastrophic ending to their conversation. Tyrone’s mind lingers in places he feels it shouldn’t: the pink curve of her smile, the inviting strip of soft skin at the small of her back revealed by her low-slung jeans. He ends up starting from his peaceful sleep and waking daydreams, aroused enough to embarrass himself in class or even more inconveniently, during practice, hard and ashamed of himself. It’s not that he thinks being with Tandy would be wrong…

 

Except that he does, a little.

 

It’s isn’t that she’s white and he’s not, or that she’s poor and he’s not. It’s just that the thoughts themselves feel…feel _dishonorable_ , somehow. _Dishonest_. Adina raised a respectful young man and nothing about the way his mind wanders to these visions of Tandy seems at all respectful to his mind.

 

But, lord help him, does it wander. To places he would never dare admit during the light of day.

 

Tyrone can _feel_ the darkness, has the sense of it as though it really was part of him. And where it touches, he feels that too. He can feel the shadows sliding across that soft strip of skin revealed at the small of her back, the pink curve of her smile. The hum in her throat when she laughs at him, low and teasing.

 

_“You don’t have a girlfriend? I mean, you gotta with those eyes, right?”_

 

He doesn’t know what she means, only that the shadows seem to whisper around her, a hushed murmur of _that’s mine_.

 

It gets worse. (It gets better)

 

Ty goes from reliving moments that have already happened to creating scenes from his own desires. The more he sees, the easier it becomes to picture, and the easier to picture…the more he wants her. And apparently, the more he wants her, the bolder his shadows become.

 

Through the touch of that darkness he can perceive the warm cotton covering her skin, her nipples hardening beneath the attentions of the shadowy caress and Ty breaks, pressing his palms into his eyes. There’s no use. Even if he can’t see it, he can _feel_ the aching tightness beneath her shirt – which for some reason (he knows the reason) – makes his lips tingle. Desperately, he whispers, “Please stop – stop showing this to me!”

 

Beneath the skin, her ribs expand and contract and Tandy sighs “Tyrone-?”

 

An ambulance going by startles him awake and Tyrone is left aroused and frightened and very, very confused.

 

“Are you real?”

 

Tandy startles and swears loudly, dumping the bottle of mouthwash into the sink, half the contents sliding down the drain. She sees Tyrone through the mirror, standing behind her. Sometimes he will just randomly appear, whether asleep or awake. She's watched him do push-ups, back wet with sweat and her mind seems to say  _that's mine...!_

 

The light loves him.

 

He is beautiful with it, dark skin radiant in its glow, the spikes of light shining all around him. Her very own choir boy, complete with a halo.

 

Tyrone repeats “Are you real?”

 

“Extremely real,” she says, rolling her eyes and continuing to brush her teeth. Through a mouthful of mint foam, she adds, “Are you just going to keep staring at me?”

 

She’s still annoyed with him – with the illusion of him – for leaving her hanging a few nights ago. There isn’t a phrase for the female version of ‘blue balls’ but Tandy definitely had it. 

 

The image in her mirror disappears and she gives an angry sigh. What does a girl have to do to get a guy to take her seriously? Strip?

 

Oh.

 

Now there’s an idea.

 

Tandy doesn’t care that he is in the middle of class, that Tyrone begins staring her in terrified disbelief as she strolls lazily past his classmates, unaware of the living phantom who walks among them.

 

The way he looks at her makes Tandy feel powerful – and she’s used to that. Men want her for what she can give them, and that means they never know how much power she has over them until it’s too late. But they don’t make her feel important.

 

Trusted.

 

Tyrone trusts her. (Tyrone definitely shouldn’t trust her.)

 

  _“Don’t you have a girlfriend? I mean, you gotta with those eyes, right?”_

 

She needs to teach him how to keep his heart off his sleeve.

 

Tyrone can’t quite bring himself to breathe as she sits herself down on the desk in front of him. He was slouching in his seat but the height of the chair he’s sitting in puts his eye-level at…up Tandy’s skirt. And she is sitting with her knees spread far apart so he abruptly sits bolt upright in the seat. With a mischievous smile, Tandy slip her sandals off and slides her bare feet on either side of him, her ankles pressing gently against his waist. Shadows begin curling up her leg.

 

It’s not quite the same as her physically being there – for one thing, their powers aren’t exploding outwards in a burst of physical and mental sensation. For another, the physical feeling of her body isn’t quite the same as if Tandy were actually here. Almost as though she was both a ghost and flesh and blood at the same time.

 

Tandy gently nudges his side with her ankle. “Did you miss me?”

 

Ty’s mouth is dry. “How are you here?”

 

She shrugs carelessly. She neither knows nor cares how he managed to summon her in the middle of the day.

 

He doesn’t know where to put his hands. He knows where he _wants_ to put his hands, but that feels like a terrible idea.

 

Tandy is, as Ty’s grandmother would put it, a girl ‘with a bit of heft to her’. Not fat – she is not fat, and he would never criticize her for that even if she was. But…for a girl of her size, there’s a bit of _extra_ lingering on her. Around her face and upper arms, in her hips, butt, and thighs. It lends a deceptive softness to her and it makes something in his lizard brain start clapping and jumping up and down.

 

She smirks at him, warm brown eyes dancing and Ty resists the urge to gulp. Darkness swirls up to her knees, like a maiden bathing in a pool of shadows and she does not seem at all concerned, even as they lick eagerly past her knees and up toward her thighs. He can feel them, like ivory silk, but he’s still jealous. “I learned a new trick. Wanna see?”

 

She doesn’t wait for him to answer, simply reaches forward and grabs the back of his neck, gently pressing at the base of his skull with her thumb and forefinger. A shocking pulse of energy ripples through him and his eyes roll back. The sensation, like being able to feel Tandy’s body with the shadows, is hard to explain. It’s nearly the same as the sense of stroking his cock, only somehow Tandy made every inch of skin on his body feel that sensitive and then lit up each nerve to respond to that one delicate touch.

 

Head lolling from his neck, Ty wheezes “ _Fffffffffucking_ … **wow** …”

 

Tyrone has subconsciously given into the urge to grip her thighs in both hands, and he’s abruptly worried that his physical self is either drooling or he has just made some embarrassing noise in the middle of his AP Lit lecture. Through his blurry vision, Tandy grins at him. “Pretty great, right?”

 

He lets himself tilt forward, resting his forehead against her shoulder. He doesn’t feel like he came in the physical sense, but he does feel post orgasmic nonetheless. “How the hell did you learn to do that?!”

 

Tentatively, almost shyly, Tandy rakes her fingernails over the back of his head. “Girls have needs too, you know.”

 

Her other hand covers one of his and gently, slowly, pushes his thumb lower. Ty inhales sharply as he finds himself touching her through her panties and instinctively presses more firmly and rubs against the fabric. He hears Tandy release her breath in a slow and controlled exhalation and concerned, whispers “Tandy…?”

 

Wryly, she murmurs “You’re not hurting me, Ty, that’s for sure.”

 

“There’s a difference between doing something that doesn’t hurt and doing something you want,” he points out, frowning.

 

Laughter blurts out of her before she can control herself. “Man, I wish you could’ve taught my first three boyfriends that!” From the look on his face, Tyrone does not find this amusing and Tandy sighs, nudging him to get the horrified and disgusted look off his face. “Joke, Ty. Kidding around.”

 

“That was not funny,” he says with a shake of the head and a nervous swallow. He doesn’t not notice that his grip on her has tightened.

 

“Noted,” she agrees fairly. “But seriously. I will write you a formal invitation afterwards if you want, just please do something.”

 

Fully given permission to touch her, Tyrone allows his shadows to go free, knowing their destination the moment his does. Tandy jerks upright on the desk, mouth dropping open soundlessly as the darkness slides inside of her body. Their eyes lock as Ty begins to receive feedback information. Her eyelashes flutter, her hands tensing and relaxing on his shoulders. He has the unique experience of being able to feel that same tense-and-relax sensation from the inside. The shadows describe for him the most sensitive parts of her, what gets her wet, what gets her to slide down into his lap and pant heavily into his shoulder.

 

Silently, Ty urges the darkness on, his hands free to skim over her t-shirt and cup her breasts through the thin fabric. He enjoys that, too. Tandy is warm and soft and her heart beats hard against his fingertips as she squirms in his lap. Her nipples harden against his palms and he gently teases her over the cotton, Tandy’s every breath slow and controlled. He concentrates on the shadows, pressing in on every spot that she likes and Tandy gasps “Tyrone!”

 

He does it without thinking, leaning down to kiss her and Tandy freezes for a moment before parting her lips. Tyrone gets to feel the exquisite sensation of her body tightening around him as she comes.

 

She’s still warm and soft when she’s relaxed but Tyrone doesn’t get to enjoy that. The bell rings and Tyrone opens his eyes, sighing with disappointment as the weight and warmth of her disappears from his lap. He’ll have to see her in his dreams.


End file.
